Selfish
by mioSalvatore
Summary: One-shot. A few ideas I got after watching 4x07. Starts with the morning after in 4x08. Hope you enjoy.


**AN: Okay, so this is supposed to be a short one-shot just for fun. As you already know I don't own The Vampire Diaries and all that stuff, so just give it a try.**

* * *

The sun made its way through the thick velvet curtains covering the Salvatore Boardinghouse's windows, dancing on her olive skin making it look like the skin of a goddess. Her hair, a beautiful mess on her head, spread on the white bed sheets. Her lashes, as dark as the night itself beautifying her already marvelous face. Her legs tangled with his, her hand placed peacefully on his soft chest rising and falling with the movements of his body. As the sun sneaked further into the room falling on her face she slowly cracked an eye open. Taking in her surroundings the memories of last night came rushing back. Her and Damon dancing to no music but their own non-existent heart beats, Damon kissing her, her pushing him against the wall, smashing a lamp in the process of ridding him from his button down shirt -which she funnily enough was wearing right now- him pushing her right above the fire place and making her world spin. She could remember everything crystal clear. The taste of his lips that kept her wanting more and more of him. She was addicted to the taste of his lips. It was her poison, her drug. Damon was her first as a vampire and he made her feel so many different things at the same time. So different and so special. He made her lose control. The passion, the lust, her need to be one with him, those were things she had never experienced before. It was rough, yet gentle. Like to opposites pushing and pulling each other. The experience consumed her. He consumed her.

„_So, Damon, tell me. What is it, that I want?"_

„_You want a love, that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger."_

Remembering the first time she met Damon over and over again turned into a habit since she became a vampire. Playing everything in all its details in her mind was her guilty pleasure, which always left a smile on her lips. Burying her face into the crook of his neck she repeatedly kissed and bit last night, she inhaled his intoxicating masculine scent that turned her world upside down again. She couldn't believe she woke up in his embrace, their bodies tightly clinging to each other after their blissful lovemaking last night. Breathing against his neck, she slowly started to place feather light kisses, soon moving on to his chiseled jaw. A satisfied smile crept on Damon's lips and turned them upwards. As if on cue Elena shifted slightly to shower his chest with soft kisses like little whispers against his pale skin. Before she could register what was going on Damon flipped them over and nipped at her neck going all the valley down to her chest. She lightly pulled at his hair urging him to go on, when he moved to her lips. They were teasingly, dangerously close almost touching when she pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss, taking his breath away. He slowly pulled his head upward, propping himself on his elbows, so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Hovering above her he observed her face and ended up looking deep into her eyes. No words were needed to tell how much he loved her. No words _could_ explain that. It felt like time had stopped. They were caught in each other's eyes. She was drowning in the most beautiful ocean she had ever seen, sinking to the bottom of the deep sea, that was pulling her in, while Damon disappeared in her brown orbs, which surrounded him with warmth and assured him that he was loved. The words, he desperately wanted to say, ripped through the silence.

„I love you, Elena."

She didn't say anything. They stayed like that, looking in each other's eyes, as his confession cleft a way in Elena's mind. He didn't expect her to say it back. He knew she couldn't. Not after the recent break up she went through. All he wanted was to say it out loud once, without anything else on his mind. He wanted for her to know that and for him to feel it. Damon was too tired of hiding his feelings, of pretending like he hasn't been in love with his brother's girlfriend from the start. So, that's why he said it. To let himself feel freely for the first time after more than a century and even that wasn't as powerful as his feelings toward Elena. She smiled.

As expected she didn't say it back but she nodded, completely understanding what he meant as she was starting to feel the same way. He took her nodding as a sign to descend his face, rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her with an unbelievable power and a mix of newly gained hope and strength. There was this voice inside of his head signaling that finally someone chose him over his oh-so-lovely brother. His mind was clouded, because everything was different with her. It was special. It made him feel loved for the first time in 172 years. It was clear that she had feelings for him, not just caring, more some kind of indescribable love neither of them knew existed. There was no use in denying it, they were feeling it together, they were slowly merging into one. A deafening silence surrounded them, interrupted by their quiet pants as they approached heaven, their eyelids slowly shutting down and handing them over into sleep's safe arms.

* * *

Waking up to someone's gentle touches on her skin was the best wake up call Elena Gilbert ever had. Probably because those were _his_ hands traveling up and down her spine. It made her shiver, so he draped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and tucking her under the comforter.

„So, last night-" Damon started out but immediately regretted it. He was going to ruin everything by bringing that up.

„Damon" she turned around to face him „I know what you think. And I don't want you to think that." He was studying her face, trying to figure out what she thought he was thinking. Raising a brow he prepared himself to listen to what she had to say, when she cupped his face.

„I know you think I regret this." Truth be told he still thought she'd be running into Stefan's open arms not capable of believing that they really ended their relationship.

„But..but I don't. _I_ wanted this to happen and eventually it had to." She was brushing a strand of hair off of his forehead and fixed him with her gaze „It was me who pulled the trigger in the first place, remember? I started all this. Someone had to bring me down that road and...I wanted that someone to be _you_. Things with Stefan-"

„Shh..don't talk about that now." He cut her off stroking her long dark locks.

„No, Damon at some point I have to talk about it. Just..hear me out. Things with Stefan and me are..clearly over. A part of me still loves him but..not like it used to. And quite frankly he can't love me. Not like this. Not when I'm vampire Elena."

She swallowed before she went on „Anyways, I...can't say what you want to hear. Not right now and you know that. But if you want to I.." she took a deep breath „am willing to try this out" she said pointing between them „and see where it goes. Actually, I want to Damon. Because lately...all I can think about is you and I've been ignoring it for too long. I can't do that anymore."

For some unknown reason her eyes welled up with tears as Damon pulled her into the safety of his arms leaving a kiss on her head after inhaling her vanilla shampoo.

„Elena, I've been ready for this since the moment I met you. I have been waiting for this, wanting this. Wanting _You_. There's just no way I'm letting you go. I am more than ready to be yours. The night I compelled you-"

„Damon. I alre-"

„No, wait. The night I compelled you to forget that I loved you, I told you that my brother deserved you and that I couldn't be selfish with you. But..." he slowly entangled his fingers with hers as he continued talking with a hoarse undertone to his silent words „This time I am taking this chance and I will be selfish by claiming you as mine. And I wish I was sorry but.. honestly? I'm not. I am happy, maybe for the first time in my life I feel really satisfied and complete, because of you and I'm not planning on letting it go. Ever."

She closed the distance between their lips as if she was empowering him to do so. After regaining their breaths she looked at him with a soft smile and whispered „You shouldn't."

He kissed her again as if trying to seal that deal they just made.

„Did I mention, that I like you being in nothing but my shirt?" he whispered smiling seductively against her lips.


End file.
